


A Thousand Years

by YugiohShipQueen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YugiohShipQueen/pseuds/YugiohShipQueen
Summary: Rex Raptor  is new to Domino City High, his parents enrolling him in spite of him.There he meets his rival Weevil Underwood; but once they learn they aren't so different after all their hate relationship turns into something much more.





	1. Chapter 1 (Revenge In Progress)

Rex was not enthusiastic when it came too learning; but his parents insisted that he be enrolled in a public school. 

The brunette knew about the enrollment for quite a long time; he thought it was just his parents playing another joke on him.  
But boy was he wrong, but he promised his parents he would try too make the best of it. 

Rex took a second and admired the view in front of him; he had never seen such a be dazzling building before; but would it be as beautiful on the inside as it is on the outside. 

"Hey loser outta my way!" Rex heard a voice behind him; he literally jumped out of his pants  
The person behind him snorted.  
"Delinquent..." The mysterious person said before revealing himself 

"And just who do you think you are?” Rex spat at the boy not appreciating how he was being treated  
“I'm the one and only Weevil Underwood, the Duel Monsters state wide champion I'm surprised you've never heard of me, I have alot of adoring fans who bow down to me.” Weevil said standing proudly like he owned the place in his eyes he was like the king of the school 

Rex rolled his eyes before saying.  
“So your just another one of those popular douche bags that does whatever it takes to get what they want-- like I haven't heard of that before, don't you care about other's feelings than just your own?” Rex asked 

Weevil began laughing maliciously.  
“As if dino brain! Weevil Underwood does not care about anyone's feelings, as far as I'm concerned my feelings are the only ones that matter here.” Weevil said before pushing his glasses back onto his nose 

Rex was honestly getting bored of this conversation; Weevil was just like any other popular kid.  
A snobby bitch or prick making other people's lives a living hell because they find pleasure in it.  
Rex may have been homeschooled until now but he had seen alot of drama movies in his youth. 

“So is this conversation done with? I have a class to get to; I've got to make my grand entrance you can't keep your adoring fans waiting.” Weevil said boasting

Rex growled before hissing at Weevil.  
“I don't know what makes you think you're so damn special but just letting you know if you keep this attitude up you won't get any where in life so think about what you say before you do it; it could really hurt someone's feelings, I believe we're done here.” Rex said before shoving past Weevil entering the school 

Weevil was livid, no one and he meant no one was gonna treat him that way; especially not some dinosaur delinquent.  
“Watch your back Rex Raptor I am gonna make your pathetic excuse for a life a living hell; cause no one talks to Weevil Underwood in such a disrespectful manner.” Weevil said chuckling maliciously as he walked to his first class


	2. Chapter 2 (Gives You Hell)

The first week of school was a nightmare for Rex; he was harassed by Weevil everyday.   
The dino duliest doesn't know how much more he can take. 

Rex enters the school wearing a red jacket; the hood over his beanie.   
Hopefully Weevil wouldn't know it was him and would just leave the dino duliest alone.   
But to his avail Weevil saw right past his little trick.   
“Hah! You actually think I was gonna fall for that?! You really are a dumbass.” Weevil said chuckling to himself as he walked off 

Ever since Rex came to this school; his self esteem became lower and lower by each day.   
He had tried talking to his parents about it; but didn't exactly know how. 

Rex was in the bathroom washing his hands; when he saw a stall door open from the mirror in front of him.   
It was none other than 

Weevil..... 

“Hello dino breath, what are YOU doing here?” Weevil asked snapping at Rex   
“I don't think that's any of your business now if you'll excuse me I have a class to get too.” Rex said trying too make it to the door before Weevil but the shorter boy was much too fast 

“What will it take for you to just get off my fucking back and go pester someone else?! I just wanna know what I did to deserve being harassed everyday of my life; how would YOU like it if someone did this too you?! Just letting you know Mr. Perfect it hurts like hell!” 

Weevil snorted before starting to laugh.   
“You're just as pathetic as everyone else Raptor; I'm Weevil Underwood the king of the school and everyone does as I say or they face the consequences and you are no different so why don't you crawl back into the hole you came from!” Weevil said before storming out of the bathroom 

“Don't let him get to you; he's like this too everyone just ignore him he's pretty terrible.” Rex said turning around seeing a boy much taller than him with a white coat with the initials S.K on it. 

“I totally agree with you on the part that he's just terrible; oh I'm Rex Raptor by the way.” Rex said extending his hand   
Seto shook his hand before saying.   
“Would you like to meet my boyfriend and some of my friends?” Seto asked looking at Rex

Rex hesitated for a minute before nodding.   
“Yeah sure.... I honestly could use some more friends.... ” Rex replied   
Both boys exited the bathroom not knowing that someone was watching the entire time 

“The boss is gonna love this!” a boy with white hair said before rushing out of the bathroom with a camera


	3. Chapter 3 (True Intentions 1/3)

Rex entered his science class taking a seat in the very back corner; he much preferred the back because teachers usually didn't pay attention too the students at the back. 

Everything was going Rex's day; until HE came through the door carrying a smug ass smile on his face that Rex would just love too smack off.   
What happened next just shocked Rex: Weevil came towards the back and took a seat right beside Rex?! Rex was shocked why would Weevil wanna sit by someone he supposably hates that dawned on Rex. 

“Hello Rex; about my behavior earlier I was dealing with some things and it was wrong of me too take it on you, I hope you can forgive me.” Weevil said before pulling out his science textbook out of his bed and flipping to the page it said on the board. 

Rex leaned over about to talk too Weevil; when the teacher gave him the death look before saying.   
“Mr. Raptor this is science class; not social hour, if I see you trying to talk anymore in my class without being asked I will give you an hour of detention understand?” The teacher asked 

Rex gulped before nodding nervously. 

“Good now get to work!” she said before looking back down at her computer 

 

Rex grabbed his textbook out of his bag, his binder full of loose leaf paper, and most importantly his lucky pen; he scribbled a note on it and snuck it on Weevils desk without the teacher noticing. 

Weevil looked over at the note then back at Rex. 

Hey sorry, if it sounded like I was ignoring you I was gonna accept your offer but the teacher stopped before I could do so, but yeah I forgive you and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at my place after school? 

Weevil wrote down a reply and snuck onto Rex's desk before giving him a thumbs up before returning to his book. 

Sure! That sounds great I'll meet up at your locker after my last class I can't wait! 

 

Rex smiled; things we're finally going his way for a change but poor Rex didn't know what Weevils true intentions are. 

“I can't believe he actually fell for my apology I will squash him and his dumb dino brain; watch out Rex Raptor because I Weevil Underwood promise to make your life absolutely miserable!!”


	4. Chapter 4 (True Intentions 2/3)

Rex was so glad he finished the week; without any teasing from Weevil.   
Rex shut his locker and standing right there was none other than the devil himself. 

“What the hell do you want? If you've come to make my life hell so more well I'll pound you to the ground punk! I'm done taking anyone's shit!” Rex said hissing at the shorter boy   
He began chuckling before adjusting his glasses onto his face.   
“I thought we've been over this Rex, I've changed now; I Weevil Underwood am now the nicest person you will ever meet! Here I'll prove it I invite you to dinner with my family they really wanna meet you.” Weevil said 

Rex raised an eyebrow. He's probably told his parents how much of a loser I am not surprising.   
“Lemme guess you told my parents I'm a real nut ball.” Rex said scratching under his signature red beanie 

Weevil scoffed before replying.   
“Oh c'mon Rex even I'm not that heartless; but anyways are you coming or not because I wanna know now so I can let my mom know.” Weevil said before pulling out his phone 

Rex hesitated for a minute before giving in.   
“Finnnnneeee I'll go, well I have to get to class now I'll see you later dumbass.” Rex said before rushing off leaving Weevil smiling maliciously My plan worked perfect! Rex Raptor you have met your match!


End file.
